goanimatecommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beginning: Part 1
The Beginning: Part 1 '''is the first episode of R.O.B.O. Plot In the year 3000, after a massive crime wave, an organization called R.O.B.O. (Robots On-Duty Battling Opression) is formed. This organization builds robots to combat crime. 15 years later, a few thousand robots are batteling terrorists in Yemen. After defeating the terrorists, Magnorus (the leader of R.O.B.O.) and Obsidian (the second in command) are talking about how safe Earth has become since R.O.B.O. was formed. However, Obsidian tells magnorus about his opinions on humans and the chaos and abuse they've caused, citing the Israel-Palestine issue from almost a millenium ago. He then says that he plans to make an organization called the Scavengers, a group dedicated to the genocide of humans. He then tries to convince Magnorus to join, but he refuses. They get into an argument which ends when Obsidian shoots Magnorus. 10 years later, R.O.B.O. soldiers are combating Scavenger soldiers, in York 3. In a cargo ship, we see two service robots, Kasai, and Sapphire. They are shocked at how many dead soldiers they've seen today. Suddenly, Magnorus and Obsidian burst into the ship. They are fighting until Obsidian hits Magnorus with an EMP taser, and he takes Magnorus to his base. Diamond (the current second in command) and other R.O.B.O. units (including Kasai and Sapphire) travel to Obsidian's base to rescue Magnorus... or at least try to... Transcript Narrator: In the year 3000, in response to a new breed of robotic criminals, humans created an organization called R.O.B.O., a group consisting of millions of hyper-intelligent robots, to combat every threat to earth. However in 3015, an event took place that would change earth, and possibly the galaxy, forever... (We see a battle in the Province of Yemen) General: FIRE! (We see a few robots shooting at several terrorists.) Magnorus: Man, these terrorist scum are a lot more resistant than usual! Obsidian: You mean stubborn, right? Magnorus: *chuckles* Yeah! (The soldiers keep battling the terrorists.) Terrorist Leader: We are not sheep like all the infidels! We will not bow down to you! General: You will learn the consequences of your actions! (Shortly thereafter, they are all defeated.) Magnorus: YES WE WON! (The soldiers go back to the aircraft.) Magnorus: I'm glad we won't be hearing from them ever again! (Obsidian's facial expression turns sad.) Obsidian: OK, since no one else can hear us, I think i should tell you this. Magnorus: What is it, Obsidian? Obsidian: OK, I've been researching human history for the past year or so, and I just wanted to tell you what my conclusion is with my research. Magnorus: What's your conclusion? Obsidian: Humans have been the real threat all along on this planet. (Magnorus becomes shocked.) Magnorus: But WHY?! They've been so good to us! Obsidian: Yeah, but not to each other... Let me show you a few things the humans didn't want us uncovering. (Obsidian presents Magnorus with Exhibit A, pictures and statistics of the Holocaust.) Obsidian: There was once a horrible event in human history called the Holocaust. The Nazis, a radical faction from Germany, sought to exterminate the entire Jewish race. (Obsidian shows Magnorus the statistics board.) Obsidian: Approximately SIX MILLION humans were killed in this event. They were treated and killed in the most horrible ways. (Obsidian shows Magnorus the picture board.) Obsidian: The suffering... off the charts, man. Magnorus: Oh my God! When did this happen? Obsidian: 1941-1945. (Magnorus nods.) Obsidian: And now, Exhibit B! (Obsidian shows pictures and statistics of the Israel-Palestine conflict.) Obsidian: Now, we have the Israel-Palestine conflict. It's a real crazy thing, I'm telling you. (Obsidian shows Magnorus the statistics board.) Obsidian: There was only a fraction of Israeli deaths in that war compared to the number of Palestinian deaths there were. It led to Palestine not even existing anymore! Magnorus: I just... wow, this is an eye-opener for me. (Obsidian starts showing pictures of several wars) Obsidian: The Syria War, the Iraq War, the Afghanistan War, the Cold War! The Ukraine War! All of these conflicts led to millions of deaths! It's all a load! and that's why i'm planning to create a faction dedicated to the saving of this planet, via the destruction of humans! I haven't thought of a name quite yet, but I knew there was only one person I could ask to join first, and that person... (Obsidian points to Magnorus' chest.) Obsidian: ...is YOU! Magnorus: Well... I would join you, because we're brothers and we should always be together, but... Obsidian: What? You don't believe the facts I showed you? Magnorus: No it's not that, it's... humans... they've always taken care of us. They've always treated us like brothers and sisters. When I had difficulty during my training, they helped me get back up. I can't just cast that aside! Obsidian: WHAT?! Are you seriously telling me you learned NOTHING from this evidence??? Humans are capable of completely annihilating each other! Eventually, when WE'VE served OUR purpose, they will torture us even WORSE, because they know we're harder to kill!! Magnorus: I just... this is absolutely nuts! (They stare at each other.) Obsidian: Forget it. Maybe in a few years, you'll realize that I'm right. (Obsidian walks away.) Magnorus: Where do you think YOU'RE going, mate? (Obsidian turns around to see Magnorus chargin towards him. Magnorus grabs Obsidian.) Obsidian: I can't believe this! You're always so immature! Even when the fate of the PLANET depends on this, you can't be mature about it! Just let go! Magnorus: NEVER! You need to learn to PUT YOUR EGO ASIDE FOR ONCE, '''CHICKEN*BLEEP*! (Obsidian shoots Magnorus and he falls down.) Obsidian: I'm sorry.... I wanted us to stay together... but you've DISOWNED ME!!! AS A BROTHER!!! So, just... GOODBYE!!! (Obsidian runs away .) Magnorus: OBSIDIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!! narrator: Obsidian's vision of a group dedicated to killing all humans did come true... (10 years later...) (There's a battle in York V3.) Deceajer: ATTACK! (A bunch of robots start attacking R.O.B.O. soldiers.) diamond: Die, you scavenger scum! (The R.O.B.O. soldiers start fighting back.) (Cut to an aircraft) Sapphire: Kasai! Get the spare parts! GO! GO! GO! (Kasai gets the spare parts.) Kasai: H-here you go. Sapphire: Dear Lord... I've never SEEN so many dead soldiers in one day! Kasai: GRRR! I wish i could help my friends out there. So many of our own are dying! Sapphire: I'm sorry. All we can do now is attempt to heal some of our fallen comrades (Cut to magnorus walking down a seemingly empty street.) Magnorus: All clear, no signs of scavenger scum anywhere... I hate these guys. (Suddenly, Obsidian jumps at Magnorus from the back of a truck, grabs magnorus' neck, and tries to reach for his face. Magnorus does the same.) Magnorus: I am going to put an END to you once and for ALL!!! Obsidian: You can try, you arrogant fool! (Magnorus throws Obsidian at a skyscraper. Obsidian then gets his flail, and Magnorus gets out his spear.) Obsidian: If I have anything to say about it, this will be our last meeting! Magnorus: You're right! And guess who will walk out the winner! (Obsidian sticks his flail into magnorus' back, lifts him up, and throws him into an aircraft.) Obsidian: Hmm... me, maybe? (Magnorus opens one of the door and gets inside.) (Cut to the inside of the aircraft.) Sapphire: HOLY CRAP! Magnorus, your majesty! Are you okay! Magnorus: Don't mind ME, fools! Look for Ob- (Obsidian breaks down one of the doors.) Magnorus: -sidian. Quartz: It's obsidian! FIRE! (The soldiers start firing at Obsidian. The fire barely scratches him. He kills a lot of them, but Magnorus stabs him with a sword.) Obsidian: GAH! You b*****d! (Obsidian pulls out a rectangular object.) Obsidian: You've forced me to do this. (Obsidian hits Magnorus with it.) magnorus: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAH!!!!! (Magnorus falls over, and doesn't move.) Kasai: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM??! Obsidian: I called you my brother once. But those days are long gone. You alienated me for no good reason. And now, you will pay for your sins. Kasai: Oh no you don't! (Kasai tries to hit Obsidian, but Obsidian shoots him.) Kasai: GAH! Obsidian: *cackles* What a weak, pathetic fool! (Obsidian flies away with Magnorus.) Obsidian: SCAVENGERS! Retreat! Diamond: LOOK! He has Magnorus! Shoot him! Obsidian: Mm-mm! If you shoot me down, you'll kill your precious leader as well! Diamond: GRRRR! Stop firing, everyone! Obsidian: *cackles* See you fools later! (The Scavengers retreat to their aircraft.) Diamond: My comrades, head to the infirmary! Then, after that, let's go to the Scavengers' base. (5 hours later...) (We see R.O.B.O. soldiers walking through a desert.) Kasai: Do you really think this was a good idea? Quartz: Kasai, we would do anything for our leader! Kasai: Yes, but... Diamond: HALT! (Everyone stops walking.) Diamond: We've reached our destination! (We see the Scavengers' base.) (We see "TO BE CONTINUED..." on the screen.) The End